Harry Potter the New Galactic Empire
by Descew MiCrose
Summary: Harry Potter gets sucked into a whole new world when he learns that Hermione is not who she says she is and that him and her are part of a three way bound with someone else added to the mix but dumbledore will stop at nothing to keep Harry under his thumb even if it means siding with the enemy. [HPxHGxAT] paring [D X J] bashing of Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry Potter was pacing the room that was his prison cell when he was at the Dursley home, number 4 privet drive, he keeps asking himself some very important questions 'Why was he basically summoned to the department of mysteries, why did he not use the mirror to contact his godfather Sirius Black, and why is he so interested in Ginny Weasley' he did not hear the front door open nor did he hear the sound of the steps creek as someone climbed the stairs what got his attention though was when he turned around to continue pacing he saw Hermione standing next to a tall person covered in black and red armor with a hood pulled over the mask and two huge spikes on both of his shoulders (A.N The armor that is worn by Darth Marr in Star Wars The Old Republic)

"Harry thank the force you are not hurt." Hermione exclaimed as she pulled him into one of her bone crushing hugs. Harry just stared at the man who removed his hood and helmet revealing a red skinned being with yellow eyes and black hair as Harry's eyes travelled from the top of the beings head to his feet his eyes were drawn to two cylinders that hung from his side. As Hermione let go of him the being spoke

"Greetings young Harry Potter my daughter has told me much about you." The man held out his hand to him as Harry went to shake this strange beings hand Hermione interrupted

"We have to go now I am not sure how much longer until the Order member is switched or the Dursley return."

"You are of course correct daughter," the man said as he reattached his helmet and pulled his hood up "Let us go." His voice came out as more robot than human. As Harry stood there stunned by this change of events his brain had yet to reboot.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, they were meet with a group of seven; three humans, three aliens, and one robot. One of the humans stepped forward

"My lord, it seems that we are had there is a group of people outside that are waving some sticks."

"Wands. They are putting up wards," Hermione walked over to the window and looked out it

"Shit it is Fumbledorke!" Hermione turned to the alien that was covered in fur with four eyes one of which looked like it was blind "Broonmark can you get Harry's stuff to the Fury without them seeing you?" Broonmark grunted something that Harry took as a yes. "Vette, Quinn, and Pierce be ready to shoot them if they even think of taking Harry from my side."

"Would that not be my call daughter?" The man asked

"Sorry daddy but I will not be separated from my mate or my sister wife again." The man nodded and turned to the woman that stood next to him "Jeassa please help our daughter keep our newest member safe." Jeassa nodded her head as she drew forth a cylinder item from her waist. As everyone stepped out of the house Dumbledore and his people aimed their wands at everyone.

"Step away from young Harry and I will make sure you all have fair trials." That pissed Harry off

"You mean like you gave my godfather!" Harry yelled

"Harry come with me and we will-" Dumbledore never got to finish because Harry proceeded to yell at him.

"This people are rescuing me from the hell that you seem to think I need to return to!" At that point the bindings that were on Harry's core and the potions that were in his system where destroyed. As Harry collapsed Vette, Peirce, and Quinn opened fire on the order dropping all but Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody but they were pushed back by some strange force.

As darkness closed in on Harry he could have sworn that he saw his mother and father just before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Flashback 17 years ago

Descew had just boarded his ship The Fury after almost three years of fighting for the Sith empire and after destroying the so-called immortal emperor his people, the sith empire, turned against him and his eternal alliance. After disbanding the alliance and giving Koth, Lana, and Theron the choice of joining him or returning to their respective people with them deciding to join him in his self-imposed exile. As they loaded into Theron's ship Descew was approached by his wife Jessa

"Master I have the most wonderful news." She cried as she approached him Descew could sense the young life growing in her womb.

"We are going to be parents?" He asked at her nod he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead "Our child will be one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy."

"Forgive me my lord." Came the voice of Maliven Quinn, "Did you just say that Jessa is pregnant?" Descew looked up to see his loyal companions; Vette, a young red and black Twi like, Maliven Quinn, an older human with a mind for rules, Lt. Pierce, an old soldier with a habit of getting the job done, Broonmark, a bloodthirsty Talz, Treek, an adventurous Ewok, and two HK droids, HK-51 and HK-55.

"Yes Captain," Descew answered.

"Yes! A little one to help train!" Yelled Vette which drew the attention of Koth, Lana, and Throne. As they approached Lana's eyes widened, she felt the same thing that Descew felt. Before anyone could say anything, the ground shook everyone looked up to see sith empire ships blasting away at the base that once housed the alliance.

"Theron get your ship in the air now and let's get out of here!" Descew yelled as everyone scrambled to ships to flee the sith empire launched fighters to deal with the supposed traitors. They managed to break the atmosphere and got into open space they were met with an unwelcome sight,

"The Republic!? Now of all times we need to deal with both the Republic and the Empire?" Came Vette's unamused voice.

"We have to get out of here now!" Came Theron's panicked voice.

"Theron what if we used that tech and jumped into the hyper lanes?" Descew asked as calm as he could be on the outside but freaking out on the inside.

"It might work let's do it at least if we explode, we will be killed quickly and not slowly like the Empire might do to us."

"Quinn take Pierce and Vette and get that hyperdrive working. Theron transferring the corrdentits now see you on the other side my friends." As Descew and Theron dodged more blaster fire Koth, Vette, Pierce, and Quinn alert them that the tech they had found was ready to use. As one Descew and Theron threw the switch and blasted into the hyper lanes not knowing that they were also traveling through time thanks to the Skrillkanian tech that they found. But because of one tiny mistake with the coordinates The Fury and Theron's ship were separated The Fury was heading towards the planet Earth and Theron's ship was headed towards coruscant more than 3,600 years into the future just before Anakin Skywalker was born.

Earth November 1, 1979 Potter Manor

James and Lilly Potter where walking back to their home after a doctor's appointment still stunned; pregnant they were pregnant! Just before Lilly could say anything a loud bang happened as the looked up they saw a strange spaceship… headed right at them! James thinking quick grabbed Lilly and dove to the side. The ship missed by mere feet as they stood up, they watched as the ship plowed into the ground and came to a stop mere feet from the edge of the wall. James and Lily looked at each other and ran to see if anyone was hurt.

Fury moments after the crash

Descew awoke with a groan it felt like his arm was broken, his knee sprained, and his head felt like a herd of Rancors trampled him.

"Jeassa, Quinn, Vette, Pierce, HK, Treek, Broonmark are you all alive?" Five groans and two 'Statement: I am still functional master' answered him.

"Vette and I are bruised but not fully hurt my Lord." Came Quinn's voice from his left.

"I don't know what hit us, but I am okay milord." Pierce called from the communications area

"I am unharmed and ready to taste blood, sith!" Broonmark called from the storage area.

"I am pinned under some crates my chieftain but unharmed." Treek answered when Jeassa did not answer Descew became concerned he stood and as he went to take a step he collapsed 'Definitely sprained my knee.' He raised his head and called out to the HK droids "HK both of you come here!" The two droids walked in the assassin droids looked to be in good condition. HK-51 looked like all that was wrong with him was a few dents nothing he could not fix but HK-55 on the other hand would take a while to repair while still functional he was missing an arm and had a chunk torn from his left side.

"HK-51 help me up, HK-55 look for Jeassa, make sure she is okay." With an affirmative from both they set off. HK-51 headed towards Descew and 55 headed to the room where Jeassa was last at, the med bay. As Descew leaned on HK they heard someone call out to them

"Hello, is there anyone there or hurt?"

"It would appear that the local life forms are able to speak." Quinn said as the two people that they could see walked around the ship.

"And they can use the force these two are strong with it." Came Jeassa's voice Descew spun to look at her and make sure she was okay. What he saw relieved him and also scared him.

She looked to be close to nine months pregnant!

"Hello, is anyone there?" came the voice of the female again

"We should answer them and hope they can help us." Descew said as he replaced his helmet giving him a reason to let his emotions show just a little. As one they moved to the back of the ship and opened the door to see the two humans that had been calling to them.

"Hello my name is Descew. May I know your names and the name of your planet?" Descew asked. The man stepped forward and spoke.

"My name is James Potter, and this is my wife Lily Potter nee Evans. As for the planet this is Earth. Now first is anyone hurt?"

"Yes myself mainly but my crew is hurt as well and my wife something is wrong because before we left where we came from, she just told me she was pregnant but now she is close to nine months pregnant."

"May I have a look?" Came the timid voice of Lily before any words could be said Jessa's scream of pain made Descew turn but in doing so he collapsed in pain 'Great now I broke my ankle!' he thought the woman, Lily, ran past him and into the ship while the man, James, helped him to his feet. As they stumbled back into the ship they could hear one of the HK units say

"Harm my mistress in anyway and I will put you down with extreme prejudice."

"HK stand down! She is going to help Jessa." Descew commanded. Everyone backed away from Jessa. As Lily knelt down by Jessa James set Descew down right by his wife.

"Would you like me to heal that for you?" James asked as he pointed to Descew's ankle. At Descew's nod James and Lily set to work healing the crew and helping deliver the baby.

Four hours later

Descew and Jessa sat looking at their new daughter after a while of discussing names Lily and James suggested one,

"Hermione Jean MiCrose," Jessa smiled down at her daughter as Descew removed his hood and helmet. James and Lily were shocked by the look of him. On this planet a person like him would not blend in. Descew chuckled as he felt their shock.

"I am what is called a Sith Pureblood. Do you have questions for us?"

"What are each of you?" Came Lily's voice

"Jessa is a human, along with Quinn and Pierce, Vette is what we call a Twelik, while Broonmark is a Talz, Treek is an Ewoke, the droids are called HK-51 and 55 respectively they are what are called Hunter Killer droids. Any other questions?"

"Where did you come from and why?" James asked and instantly regretted asking for Descew's eyes narrowed and the others tense.

"We were once valued members of what we called the Sith Empire. We were betrayed by them and were also attacked by the galactic Republic. We engaged two hyperdrives, us and three friends but since they did not appear here with us then they are out there somewhere."

The group fell into silence and thought about everything.

Present Day a couple of hours after the confrontation with Dumbledore.

Harry awoke with a grown his head hurt but several things fell into place with a yell of rage he jumped up,

"Where is that fucking bastered? I will rip him apart with my bare hands!" He screamed

"Harry, calm down your safe now." Came the soothing voice of Hermione Granger, his best friend and from the memories he now has back his betrothed.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed and ran to her, wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss to the side of her head. As they held each other four people moved up to them and a soft voice spoke, one he only heard in his dreams.

"OH my baby boy."

"Mom?" Harry asked as he broke away from Hermione and looked at the two people who stepped forward.

"Yes baby, it is us." Lily Potter said before anyone could say anything else Harry ran to his parents and tackled them; they all hugged each other as they cried for the years that they were apart.

Finally Harry pulled away and asked, "How are you two alive?"

"We can answer that young Harry." said the man that helped save him from the Dursleys. Harry looked to the last two people that were in the room.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves my name is Descew MiCrose and this is my wife Jessa MiCrose we are the parents of Hermione and the reason you and your parents survived that night 16 years ago."


End file.
